Tamamo-no-Mae
Tamamo-no-Mae (玉藻前 or 玉藻の前) is a legendary Chinese Yōkai and antagonist of Kitarō. She is the biological sister of Qi and her true form is that of a Nine-Tailed Fox. She first appeared in the Shonen Magazine story Yōkai Cloth while her main story was the Secret of Ancient Times in Manga Sunday. Appearance So far, her true form had never appeared in the series aside from an illustration by Shigeru Mizuki. In manga, she always appeared either as a naked woman or a mist-like being. Sesshōseki (殺生石, meaning killing stone) in which she was sealed in by high priest Gennō (玄翁), located in Nasu, Tochigi Prefecture is much more famous and had appeared in the third anime adaptation. In manga, she escaped the sealing and resided in Aokigahara forest. Personality In manga, she was titled Injū (淫獣 lit. libidinous beast) for her extremely lewdness nature to continuously seduce men and take all of their semen, resulting in the deaths of the victims from exhaustion from endless sexual intercourse. History 800 years ago, she caused havoc in China and came to Japan, but was shot with an arrow by Yoshizumi Miura in Nasu, Tochigi Prefecture. However, she yet kept haunting the area and killed wildlife and humans, but was eventually settled as the high priest Gennō took her life force. Manga In the manga, Kitarō and others including Shigeru Mizuki faced with Tamamo-no-Mae in the GeGeGe no Kitarō Challenge Series story Secret of Ancient Times. In consequence, Medama-Oyaji went into her vagina through his son's penis and "agitated". She tried to kill the intruder with her Shinkū Nidan Giri, but her rotation was too intense and caused so called "nuclear reaction within vivo" (生体内核反応) and she was exploded. With her dismiss, Aokigahara Forest is no longer a haunted area. Third Anime Tamamo-no-Mae appeared in the third anime adaptation's third movie, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!, sealed within the Sesshōseki. Sixth Anime Abilities "Libidinous Power": Tamamo-no-Mae used this power to lure men. This ability was stated to be identical to that of Iyami. Libidinous Mist Hypnosis Life Force: Even being turned into a stone, she still haunted the area and killed wildlife and humans. Poison Gus: Vacuum Techniques: By rotating her body rapidly, she causes violent current of vacuum around her body and kills anyone around. This was called Shinkū Giri/Kiri(真空切り, lit. vacuum cutting), and there is a higher technique Shinkū Nidan Giri/Kiri(真空二段切り, lit. second stage vacuum cutting). Transformation Penis Cutting Vagina: One of her most deadly techniques, she cuts targets' penises during sexual intercourse and kill the victims. This was called Mara-Giri/Kiri-Koroshi (マラ切り殺し, lit. penis cutting kill). Trivia *Pronunciation of the "Libidinous Power" (淫力), a word created by Shigeru Mizuki is inryoku in Japanese which is same as that of gravitation (引力, lit. pulling force/power). *The choice of her residence in the Aokigahara Forest is likely based on the forest's infamous public recognition as a hot spot for suicides and many went missing. *One of Qi's abilities to produce poisonous gas is likely based on the legend of Tamamo-no-Mae to cause havoc as a Sesshōseki. Legend References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yōkai Category:Kitsune Category:Spirit-like Yōkai Category:Chinese Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Four Treasonous Generals